The Guardian Angels
by Ella Kelly
Summary: Twin girls from present day Texas cast a spell and send themselves and their brother and his friends back to 1899 for a wild ride along w/ the Newsies.


Guardian Angels

"Hey Erin, look what I found!" Ella called to her twin. "It's some sort of magic book."

The twins had been assigned to clean the attic of their old Victorian house. They were 2 normal 15 years old girls. Ella had shoulder length light brown hair, green eyes, and was about 5'3. Erin had shorter darker brown hair, the same green eyes as her sister and was an inch or so shorter than Ella. The only thing different about them was their wichen powers. They could move objects with their minds, see the past, present, and future, freeze time, levitate and blow things up with their minds. Ella could also heal almost any wound or illness. 

"Very cool, sis, but right now we gotta get this place clean," Erin said.

Ella carefully put the book aside and went back to cleaning.

**********

2 hours later, the attic was spotless. The twins trooped downstairs to get a snack. As they neared the kitchen they were nearly run over by a trio of 17 years old boys. It was their big brother, Ben, and his best friends Clay and Cal.

"Run us over why don'tcha?" Erin said, unflattening herself from the wall. 

"Oops, sorry, we didn't see ya there, munchkin," Ben said sheepishly.

"Yea, we were looking with our stomachs, not our eyes," Clay said grinning as he bit into the apple he had just grabbed off the table.

"We were blinded by hunger," Cal added grabbing a box of cookies from the pantry.

"How did the attic cleaning go? Find any cool old relics?" Ben asked munching on some chips.

"We found a cool old book, we're gonna check it out after we get some food. Do you wanna come?" Ella said stealing the chips from Ben.

"Sure, let's go," Ben, said striding out of the kitchen with the 4 others behind him.

**********

When they got to the attic, Ella went to get the book while the others went and sat on the pillows they kept in a circle in the attic. She settled down with the book next to Erin.

"Look, there's an inscription on the cover," Erin said.

" Two must open, two must read, two born in the same sun, two of the same blood," Ella read. " That describes us. On 3, 1,2,3."

Ella and Erin opened the book. On the front page was a picture of 2 girls who look just like them. They began to flip through it. Ella stopped at a page with "time travel" written on it.

"Let's try this one. What time do we want to go to?" Ella asked the others. 

"We don't really care," Ben said speaking for Cal and Clay as well. 

"Neither do I. You're the history freak," Erin said.

"Alright. We'll go to 1899 New York City," Ella said. " Ready? It says we need to join hands and Erin and I need to say the words." Nodding to each other they started to say the words.

"Blood of the past, winds of the future, we call open thee. Father Time, take we 5 back to 1899 New York." As they finished the room began to spin. Then everything went black.

**********

Skittery and his friend Flips were walking down the street on their way home from selling the afternoon addition. They were taking the alleyways home to get there quicker. When they turned into the alley right across from the lodging house, they saw a pile of clothes and hair. As they approached, the pile began to move… and speak.

"Benjamin James get your bum off me!" a disgruntled female voice yelled.

"I can't! Cal's gotta get his bum off me first!" yelled an angry male voice.

The brown haired boys on top quickly scrambled off the pile. From under them a boy with blonde hair, a little taller than Skittery and a mysteriously beautiful girl with short brown hair who came up to the boy's shoulders climbed up. At the very bottom of the stack was another mysteriously beautiful girl with lighter brown hair a few inches taller than the other girl. The 2 boys who had gotten up first noticed Skittery and Flips standing and gaping at them. 

"Could you tell us where we are?" the taller one with lighter brown hair.

"Youse in Manhattan, in an alley just off of Duane Street. Who are you?"  Flips said defensively.

"I'm Ben Walsh, these are my twin sisters Ella and Erin. These guys are my best friends Cal Stone and Clay Partridge. Who are you?" the blonde one asked.

"Ise Skittery and this is me friend Flips, wese newsies. Where are you from?" Skittery said crossing his arms. 

"We're from Fort Worth, Texas. What year is it?" Ella said shooting warning glances at the boys who were beginning to look a little testy.

It's September 1899," Flips said like it was common knowledge.

"Erin do you realize what this means?" Ella said turning to her sister.

"It means you 2 actually got us sent back in time," Clay said.

"It also means we left the book at him and we can't get back!" Erin exclaimed.

"Do you have any place ta stay?" Skittery asked.

"No, we just got here," Ben, said.

"Then come wit us. Wese can get ya jobs as newsies. You can stay at da lodging house. It's just across the street," Flips said turning and walking towards the street. After looking to the others for confirmation, Ella followed Skittery and Flips with the others right behind her. The 2 newsies led them into an old looking building.

"Hey Kloppy! Dese hea are some new recruits. Dis hea is Ben and his sistas Ella and Erin, and deir friends Cal and Clay. We got room for 'em?" Flips said.

"Sure. Take them to the bunkroom and introduce them to the others," the old man behind the counter said.

The group trooped upstairs. Skittery and Flips led the way into a large room with 2 rows of wooden bunk beds. 20 or so boys were lounging were lounging around the room playing cards and talking.

"Hey Skitts! Who're the newbies?" a small Italian boy with a cigar in his mouth.

"This is Ben, his sistas Ella and Erin, and Cal and Clay. We found 'em on the way back. Guys, this is Racetrack. Over dea is Jack, Kid Blink, Mush, and Pie Eata. On the bunks are Crutchy, Bumlets, Snoddy, Snipeshoota, Boots, Swifty, Snitch, and Dutchy."

Skittery showed them where to sleep. By the time he had shown them around, he realized they needed some different clothes. Ella and Erin had on old pairs of Ben's pajama pants and his old t-shirts, with dust smudges on their cheeks. The boys were in basketball shorts and muscle shirts.

"We need to get you some different clothes," Skittery said. "Hey fellas! We need to get dese guys some newsies clothes!" he called to his friends. With in 10 minutes they were all changed. Ella had on Skittery's extra shirt and Racetrack's extra pants. Erin was in Jack's spare shirt and Boot's extra pants. The boys were in clothes from other newsies.

"Who's hungry?" Flips asked once they were dressed.

"Let's head to Tibby's," Jack suggested. "May I escort you madame?" he said bowing playfully to Erin. Laughing she slipped her arm into the crook of his extended one as her sister did the same with Skittery. 

The group walked the few blocks to Tibby's in a cloud of laughter and jokes. After they ate, they went back to the lodging house for one final card game. Ella went over to where Erin was watching the poker game (more watching _Jack_ play the poker game.) She leaned close to her ear and whispered, " If you can drag yourself away from this enthralling (sarcasm) game that has sucked our big brother and our new friends in, we need to practice and discuss some things."

Once they had escaped to the roof, Erin crossed her arms and got a perturbed look on her face. "Now why did you drag me up here?" she asked.

"2 reasons. 1, we need to practice controlling our powers so we don't get caught. 2, we need to decide if we should tell the guys about our powers."

"My answer for number 2 is I think we should wait to tell them. I mean, we did just meet them. And I agree, if we're gonna hide our secret we need to control it first. Let's go through the drills Ben thought up for us."

Part 2

For the next hour they practiced freezing time, moving, and blowing things up on command. The sound of feet coming up the fire escape made them stop. A minute later Skittery and Jack's heads came into view over the side of the roof.

"We thought you might wanna turn in now, it's after 10, and we gotta get to sell in the morning. We were wondering if you would like ta sell wit us in da morning," Jack said as he and Skittery climbed up on the roof. After a quick glance at her sister Erin accepted their invitation. They all trooped down to the bunkroom. Ella stopped when she got to the window. She looked in and saw her big brother and her friends having fun with the newsies.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think they'd known each other all their lives," Ella whispered to Skittery, who was behind her.

"They've already got their newsie names. Ben is Champion, Champ for short, cause he beat Race at poker. Cal is Smiles because since he got hea he hasn't stopped smiling. Clay is Shrugs cause he shrugs wheneva you ask him somethin'," Skittery said laughing.

"What about me and Erin?"

"We're still thinking. Come on let's go to sleep."

**********

Erin woke up to the sound of Ella tossing and turning and mumbling above her. She began to toss and turn trying to ignore the bunks creaking and the snoring. Finally she quietly got up and went out on the fire escape. Softly she began to sing to herself. 

"Angels above guard me in this strange place. Show me where to go from here. Help me find my way. What is the way I should go? Will my heart guide me to where I should go?"

"I think I found a good newsie name fer you," a voice behind her said.

"Jack! You scared me!" Erin exclaimed.

"Sorry. I heard ya singin and I came ta check on ya/ Whadda ya think of Nighingale for a name? Gale for short."

"I like it. Sorry I woke you up."

"Its ok. Is there anything I can do to help ya sleep?"

"No, I think I can get to sleep now, G'Night."

**********

Ella slowly opened her eyes. The sight of a wooden ceiling startled her. Remembering where she was she quietly climbed down from her bunk and got dressed. She climbed out onto the fire escape. A few birds were sitting on the rail. Suddenly a song she'd loved as a child popped into her head and she began to sing.

_"__A dream is a wish your heart makes   
When you're fast asleep   
In dreams you will lose your heartaches   
Whatever you wish for, you keep   
  
Have faith in your dreams and someday   
Your rainbow will come smiling through   
No matter how your heart is grieving   
If you keep on believing   
The dream that you wish will come true   
  
No matter how your heart is grieving   
If you keep on believing   
The dream that you wish will come true   
So dream..."_

**********

A sweet sound penetrated Skittery's consciousness. He stretched and looked around for the source of the sound. A grin spread across his face as he saw Ella sitting out on the fire escape. She looked like an angel with the early sun shining down on her light brown hair. Her voice sounded like an angel's as well. After pulling on his clothes, Skittery walked over to the window and leaned up against the frame.

"Well, it seems a morning lark has alighted outside my window," he said, a sweet smile on his face.

"No lark here, just a sparrow pretending to be a lark," Ella said with out turning around.

"You must be mistaken. The beautiful strains of a lark's song are what awakened me from my sleep. Hey, I know what we'll call you. From now on, you're Lark."

Just as he said that Kloppman came in and started bellowing for everyone to wake up. An hour later Jack, Skittery, and the twins were walking away from the distribution office, papers in hand.

"Skitts, why don't you take Ella and teach her da ropes," Jack suggested.

After selling for a few hours they sat down and talked for a little while. While they were talking a man in a suit walked up to them.

"Are you Mr. Joseph O'Connell?" he asked. When Skittery nodded, he continued on. "I'm sorry to tell you this son, but your mother passed away last month. We've been trying to find you ever since. It seems since your 18, you've become your sister's guardian."

"My sister? I don't have a sister," Skittery said in disbelief.

"Yes you do, she's 3 years old, and her name is Grace Rose. She was born about 6 months after you ran away."

"What about Dad? Where's he?"

"He left after Grace was born, he died a year ago in Chicago. BY the way, I'm Mr. Chumely. If you'll please come with me, I'll take you to meet your sister. Your friend can accompany us."

Skittery and Ella followed Mr. Chumely to a taxi he had waiting. 20 minutes later the taxi stopped in front of a ratty looking building in the Bronx. 

"Langston Orphan Asylum," Ella read.

"Follow me please," Mr. Chumely said jovially. 

They followed him up a flight of stairs to a room with a dilapidated parlor set and a musty lamp.

"Wait here and Ms. Langston will bring Grace in shortly," Mr. Chumely said as he left the room. A few minutes later an old woman came in dragging a girl with tangled blonde hair and blue eyes. She had on a grubby brown dress and no shoes. She was holding a dirty china doll.

"Mr. O' Connell, I'm Ms. Langston. This little brat is your sister Grace. Come on you ungrateful wench, go to your big brother," the woman sneered. She shoved the little girl at Skittery and then left the room. The little girl began to whimper softly when the door banged shut. Skittery stood there for a second and then knelt down in front of the girl. 

"Hi, I'm Skittery, your big brother. This is my friend Ella. How old are you?" The girl held up 3 fingers.

"Wow, you're very grown up. What's your doll's name?" Ella said kneeling down by Skitts. "Cawwie," she whispered.

"That's a pretty name. Do you wanna come wit us and meet some of our friends?" 

After thinking for a minute and glancing at the door, she nodded. Ella and Skittery stood up and each held out a hand for her to take. "I think we should get Grace cleaned up before we go to Tibby's," Ella suggested when they got back to Manhattan.

"Whadda ya think Gracie, do you wanna take a bath and get some clean clothes on?" Skittery said to the little girl in his lap. She nodded happily against his chest where she was laying drowsily. When they got to the lodging house, Ella carried Grace into the bathroom and started to the process of cleaning her up.

**********

Skittery was sitting on the counter talking to Kloppman when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Ella was smiling and holding and angelic cherub in her arms. A grin lit up Skittery's face when he saw his sister. Walking over to Ella, he took Grace in his arms and swung her high above his head.

"Little sista, you look just like Mama."

"Wook at my petty dwess and wook Ewwa eben ceaned up Cawwie too," Grace chattered excitedly.

"You and Carrie look beautiful, little one," Skittery said nuzzling Grace's neck and making her laugh. He glanced up at Ella and caught his breath. She was wearing a white dress that matched Grace's and he hair fell in soft waves to her shoulder with a chiffon pink ribbon holding part of it back. A matching sash was around her waist.

"Grace and I went exploring in the attic and Kloppman said we could have these," Ella explained blushing under Skittery's appreciative gaze. 

"Would you lovely young ladies like to accompany me to a fine restraint I know of?" Skittery said with mock courtliness.

"Why certainly kind sir, we would be delighted to join you," Ella replied with an exaggerated curtsey. Grace began to giggle. The 3 walked the 3 blocks to Tibby's in silence. By the time they got to Tibby's all of the others had gathered at their usual tables. They all looked up when the door jingled.

"Hey fellas,  dis is me baby sista Grace," Skittery said. Grace shyly hid her face in Skittery's shoulder as Jack walked up to them.

"Pleasua ta meet ya Miss Grace. Ise Jack, welcome ta da newsies."

"Wese didn't know ya had a sista Skitts," Flips called from his seat.

"Neitha did I. She was born afta I ran away."

"Well come on an' sit down. We saved ya some seats. We just didn't expect ya ta bring such lovely ladies wit ya," Jack said leading them to the table where Erin, Shrugs, Smiles, and Champ were sitting at.

"Grace, this is Ella's sista Erin, her brotha Champ and his friends Shrugs and Smiles," Skittery said introducing everyone at the table.

"Actually its Nightingale or Gale now. Jack came up with my nickname last night," Gale said, blushing slightly.

"Really? My nickname is Lark. Skitts gave it to me this morning," her twin said. They all placed their orders and ate lunch.

So Skitts, what are you gonna do with Grace while you're selling?" Ella asked after they finished eating.

"I hadn't really tought about it," he said sheepishly.

"I was talking to Kloppman and he asked if I wanted to help clean the lodging house and cook and stuff and I thought I could watch Grace for you until you're done selling," Lark said.

" Really? Thanks Lark, you're the best. Whadda ya think Gracie, do you wanna stay with Lark while I work?"

Grace nodded happily and snuggled against his chest and fell asleep. Seeing that she had fallen asleep, everyone decided to head to the lodging house to hang out until bedtime.

Part 3

Ella woke up to the sound of Kloppman bellowing for everyone to get up. She glanced over to where she and Skittery had made a bed for Grace. The little girl was still curled up asleep. She had just closed her eyes again, when Skittery gently shook her.

"Hey sleepy head. I just wanted to thank you again and say that I'll be back around 1 or so. Give Grace a kiss for me. Bye!" he called as Jack dragged him away.

"Ready to start cleanin'?" Kloppman asked.

**********

"Hey Skitts. What's wrong?" Jack asked when he and Skittery took a break around midmorning.

"I dunno. I just get this weird feeling deep down inside when ever I even think about Lark."

"Do you get a knot in yer stomach and yer face feels hot and ya have ta catch yer breath when eva ya look at her and no matter where hse is in the room u can feel her?"

"And I get tongue tied and feel like an idiot around her," Skittery added.

"You've got it as bad as I do, Skitts," Jack said patting him on the back.

"He's got what as bad as you do?" Erin asked coming up to the 2 boys.

"Nothin'," Jack said nonchalantly.

The 3 sat and talked for a few minutes more and then went back to selling.

*********

Lark had just got through feeding Grace lunch when Skittery got back to the lodging house.

"Skittawy!" Grace squealed as her brother scooped her up out of her chair in the newly cleaned kitchen.

"How's my little sister? Were you a big help to Lark this morning?" Skittery asked kissing Grace's hair as she nuzzled into his neck. 

"I got to hewp cean up awl da beds and I got to pway in da attic."

"That's great sweetheart. Why don't we take you upstairs for your nap now?" Skittery said walking towards the door with Lark right behind him. 

"How was cleaning up after a bunch of guys?" Skittery asked quietly after they had gotten Grace to sleep. 

"Tiring, but I think that now I've got through the worst of the dirt it should be easier to clean. How were paper sales?"

"They were good. Do ya wanna get outa here for a while? Kloppy can watch Grace and I wanna take ya out of here and let ya have some fun."

**********

"Where did this random take Lark out thing come from?" Lark asked, laughing as Skittery dragged out of the lodging house and down Duane Street.

"I dunno, I just wanted to get to spend some time with you," Skittery said, sheepishly shrugging his shoulders.

"Where are we going?" Lark asked as they walked down the street. 

"I thought we'd just walk around for a little while and talk," Skittery said. "If that's all right with you."

"There's nothing that I would like better," she said smiling warmly at him. Encouraged by her good mood, he took hold of her hand. She smiled shyly at him and laced her fingers through his.

**********

"So what do ya think?" Jack asked Gale as she bit into her first New York hot dog (A/N: Ok, Erin I know u've had a New York hot dog before, but work with me here.) 

"Oh my gosh this is so good!" Gale exclaimed once she got most of the hot dog out of her mouth. After they had sold all of their papers, Jack took Gale on a tour of Lower Manhattan. He showed her every inch of the city he loved. Gale felt like he'd given her the moon. All during the tour, they talked about everything, their hopes, dreams, fears, and goals. Jack felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He had been able to talk about his childhood and his parents and all the doubts that filled him about growing up and being an adult. 

"You sound like Peter Pan," Gale said laughing softly to herself.

"Peter who?" Jack asked.

"Peter Pan, the boy who didn't want to grow up. Where I come from there's a song about him." 

"Will you sing it for me?"

Nodding, she closed her eyes and began to sing.

I have a place where dreams are born and time is never planned  
It's not on any chart, you must find it with your heart  
Never-neverland. 

It might be miles beyond the moon or right there where you stand  
Just keep an open mind, and then suddenly you'll find Never-neverland. 

You'll have a treasure if you stay there  
More precious far than gold  
For once you have found your way there  
You can never, never grow old 

And that's my home where dreams are born, and time is never planned  
Just think of lovely things  
And your heart will fly on wings  
Forever  
In Never-neverland.

"I'd like to go some where like that," Jack said distantly. 

"But if you went to Neverland, then you'd never get your chance to go to Santa Fe and be a real cowboy," Gale pointed out softly.

"That's why I'm stayin' rioght hea, at least until I get enough money ta get ta Santa Fe."

"Won't you miss everybody? Race, Skitts, Champ, Shrugs, Smiles and Spot… me?" Gale said tentatively.

"Course I will, 'specially you. You've become my best friend. You're so easy ta tawlk to. I think I told you more dis aftanoon den Ise told nebody eva."

"Do you think of me as more than a friend?" Gale asked, looking at her feet. 

Jack lifter her chin so her could look in her eyes. After studying her for a while he said, " Yea. Yea, I really think I do. What about you? Do you thinka me as more den a friend?"

She nodded slowly. Jack, still holding her chin, leaned in and softly kissed her lips.

"Will you be my goil?" he asked, his face just inches from hers. She nodded again, this time letting her kiss him back. When they broke away, Jack captured her hand and they started back to the lodging house.

**********

Lark sat in a corner looking around the bunkroom. Jack and Gale had just announced that they were going out. Her sister looked so happy. She searched the room and found Skittery laughing and congratulating Jack. Grace was jumping around beside him. Hot tears began to sting Lark's eyes. She quietly opened the window and climbed the fire escape to the roof. Once she got to the rood she felt on her knees and began to cry. As she cried and sang, it began to rain. She sang:

And now I'm all alone again  
Nowhere to turn, no one to go to  
Without a home, without a friend  
Without a face to say hello to  
And now the night is near  
And I can make believe he's here  
Sometimes I walk alone at night  
When everybody else is sleeping  
I think of him and then I'm happy  
With the company I'm keeping  
The city goes to bed  
And I can live inside my head  
On my own pretending he's beside me  
All alone, I walk with him till morning  
Without him, I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
And he has found me  
In the rain, the pavement shines like silver  
All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is him and me  
Forever and forever  
And I know, it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say there's a way for us  
I love him, but when the night is over  
He is gone, the river's just a river  
Without him, the world around me changes  
The trees are bare and everywhere  
The streets are full of strangers  
I love him, but every day I'm learning  
All my life, I've only been pretending  
Without me, his world will go on turning  
A world that's full of happiness  
That I have never known  
I love him  
I love him  
I love him  
But only on my own.

**********

Skittery glanced around the room for Lark. He saw the window to the fire escape open and rain starting to fall rapidly. Leaving Grace with Crutchy, he climbed out the window and on to the roof. He looked around and saw Lark huddled on the roof, her head in her lap. 

"Lark? What's wrong sweetheart?" he asked kneeling beside her, putting his arm around her slightly shivering shoulders. Not looking up, she shook her head. Skittery gently lifted her head.

"Now why is a gorgeous girl like you crying?" he asked smiling gently. When she wouldn't tell him, he shook his head. "Well maybe I could cheer you up." He began to sing, despite the rain.
    
    Why look so awfully tragic? 
    
    Put on a happy face 
    
    Smiling can work like magic 
    
    Put on a happy face 
    
    Take off that gloomy mask of tragedy, 
    
    It's not your style 
    
    You'll look so good that you'll be glad 
    
    You decided to smile 
    
    Pick out a pleasant outlook 
    
    Stick out that noble chin 
    
    Wipe off that full of doubt look 
    
    Slap on a happy grin 
    
    And spread sunshine all over the place 
    
    Just, put on a happy face!  
    
      
    
    
    
    Gray skies are gonna to clear up 
    
    Put on a happy face 
    
    Brush off the clouds and cheer up 
    
    Put on a happy face 
    
    Why do you mope around so sourly, 
    
    It's such a strain 
    
    I always try to chuckle outwardly, 
    
    It clears the brain. 
    
    I knew a girl so gloomy 
    
    She'd never laugh or sing 
    
    She wouldn't listen to me 
    
    Now she's a mean ol' thing 
    
    So spread sunshine all over the place 

Just, put on a happy face!****

By the time he was done jumping around and singing, Lark's face was lit up in a smile.

"I love it when you smile. You always smile like someone had put all the glow of the sun in your face," Skittery said hugging her.

_God, she feels good in my arms,_ he thought, _this feels so right._

Pulling away a little, he asked," Ella Walsh, will you be my girl?"

"Joseph O' Connell, I would love to be your girl." 

"Really?" After she nodded her kissed her gently and then continued, " I want you to have something."  He reached into the pocket of his soaked shirt and pulled out a velvet package. Slowly he unwrapped it. 

"Oh my gosh, Skitts, its beautiful! I can't accept it though, it's too much." He was holding a small heart shaped diamond necklace.

"But I want you to have it. My mother managed not to sell it, it was my paternal grandmother's, and she gave it to Mama when she and Papa got engaged. Mama said in her note to give it to the girl who captured my heart and I'm lookin' at her."

Before she could protest, he reached around her neck and fastened the chain. 

"Hey, your soaked clear through. Let's get you inside before you get sick. No girl of mine is gonna get sick just because I kept her out in the rain bein' long winded," Skittery exclaimed. He scooped Lark up and carried her down the fire escape and back intho the bunkroom, both laughing the whole way down. The boys all turned when Skitts came through the open window with a laughing Lark in his arms.

"And where were you 2?" Champ asked after Skitts and Lark had changed clothes and stopped laughing.

"Can a guy not talk to his girl without her brother jumpin' down his back?" Skitts replied, a mischievous glint in his chocolate brown eyes.

"I wasn't… did you just say your girl?" Champ said, his eyes darkening to midnight blue. 

"Yes, he did. Benjamin James Walsh get that I'm-about-to-be-a-chauvinistic-pig-of-an-older-brother look out of those blue eyes. I'm old enough to go out with anyone I want," Ella said saucily.

Ben stared at his youngest sister in shock. She'd never talked to him like that before. Usually it was Erin back talking and giving him attitude. Ella was the sweet loyal, caring, twin who always took his side and did what he side. His eyes softened from angry midnight blue to their usual soft sky blue. 

"I know you are, sweetie. I'm just a little surprised. No one could be more happy to see you happy than me," Ben said gently, pulling his sister into a bear hug. Looking over his sister's head, still hugging her, he said to Skitts, " take care of her or I'll have to hurt you and I don't want to."

Skitts nodded as Lark pulled away from her brother and wrapped her arms around Skitts's waist. A small hand tugged on Skitt's pants. Grace motioned for her brother to lean down.

"Skittawy, does Lawk bein' your girl mean she's my new sister?" Grace whispered audibly. 

"Well, not yet any way. Maybe some day," Skitts whispered back, quietly enough for only Grace to hear.

"Really?" Grace squeaked with excited skepticism. Skitts grinned and nodded.

**********

Later that night Ben woke his sisters up and dragged them up to the roof.

"Benjamin James, you had better have a good explanation for disturbing my beauty sleep," Erin growled, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"I do. Do you 2 know if you're going to tell your boyfriends about your little secret?"

"We decided to tell them tomorrow," Ella said confidently. 

"Alright. I just wanted to make sure you knew what you're doing," Ben said turning and going down the fire escape.

"Ok, now that we're up and there is no over protective, but sweet big brother around, what happened with you and Skitts? I mean you 2 disappear this afternoon, then I can feel you crying like you did when your crush broke your heart last year and then a few minutes later you and Skitts come in and announce you're going out," Gale said to her sister. 

"Well, seeing you and Jack so happy made me sad. I spent the entire afternoon with Skitts and he never once looked at me as anything but a friend. A few minutes after it started raining, Skitts found me crying on the roof. He sang and made me smile. He hugged me after I smiled and then asked me to be his girl. I said yes and he kissed me."

"Oh Lark, that is so sweet!… Hey, what's that around your neck?"

"Oh, this belonged to Skitts's mother and his father's mother. He said his mother told him to give it to the girl who stole his heart. I can't believe my prince has finally come! I'm as happy as Cinderella at the end of the fairy tale."

"So, we're going to tell them tomorrow?" Gale asked uncertainly.

"We might as well get it over with before we get in too deep."

"Let's wait 3 weeks and then tell them. That way we can know how to tell them," Gale suggested.

Lark thought for a moment and then nodded. "I'll tell Champ," she added,

**********

3 weeks sped by in a blur of happiness. Finally, it came time for Gale and Lark to tell the guys their secret. That night they took the boys up to the roof and sat them down. 

"We have something we feel we should tell you," Gale said. 

"You have to promise to keep an open mind," Lark added.

"Of course we will. You know you can tell us anything," Jack said earnestly.

"That's what we were hoping," Gale said.

"I think we should probably show you rather than tell you," Lark said with a hopeful glance at her sister. Gale held up her hands in a gesture that said ' this was your idea, you show them.'

"Here goes nothin' " Lark muttered. She took a deep breath. She squinted her eyes and moved a nearby bucket all the way across the roof. She then floated it into the air. Still squinting, she extended her hands a little in front of her and opened them, causing the bucket to blow up. Slowly, she turned around to see the reactions of Skittery and Jack.

" Why didn't you tell us about this? Why didn't you think you could trust us?" Jack asked disgustedly. Shaking their head in shock, he and Skittery climbed down from the roof. Lark went over and sat next to her sister. They sat in stunned silence for a long while. The silence was broken by the sound of feet running up the fire escape. Both girls looked up into the concerned eyes of their brother.

"I just ran into Jack. He said he thought if would be best if we left the lodging house. Skittery said he agreed and he'd just have Kloppman watch Grace. Spot says he knows a place where we can live for pretty cheap," Champ said gently.

"We'll be packed with in the hour," Gale said resolutely.

**********

Spot, true to his word, found them an apartment in a good neighborhood in Brooklyn. Champ, Smiles, and Shrugs continued to work for the world, just now they distributed for the Brooklyn bureau. The twins found work in a flower shop in Queens. Every morning they took the train over there. Life fell into a dismally monotonous pattern. 

**********

"So, Jacky-boy, have you and Skitts heard the news?" Spot said.

It was a year since the twins had left. Jack and Skittery had gone around with out smiles or emotion since then. They felt extremely stupid after their reaction to the twins' secret and missed them. 

"What news?" Jack asked. 

"The twins are getting' married to 2 swells from Queens." 

"WHAT?!" Jack and Skittery cried in unison.

"Ella and Erin are getting married," Spot repeated slowly.

"To who?" Skittery asked.

"To Henry and William Winfield. Their dad is a big time banker or somethin'. The weddings are in a month."

"Why are you tellin' us?" Jack asked trying to act like he didn't care.

"Cause deir my friends and I know dat dey aren't and won't be with out you 2 bums." With that, Spot got up and left. The next day Skittery and Jack found themselves in Brooklyn. They were meandering separately along one of the neighborhood markets when Skittery looked up into a familiar, entrancing pair of emerald green eyes.

"Lark?" he whispered incredulously.

The lark before him wasn't the Lark that had left him a year ago. She was still mysteriously beautiful. Her eyes had lost the impish sparkle that had once lit them. Her expression was cold and closed off and guarded. Beside her was a smartly dressed young man. His 6'2" length was clothed in an expensive suit. His blonde hair was slicked back from his forehead and his cold blue eyes bore into Skittery's head. 

"Who are you and what do you want with my fiancée?" the young man asked with an air of disgust. 

"I'm Ski- Joseph O'Connell. Lark and I are old friends."

"Come on _Elizabeth_. We've mingled with this riff-raff long enough for one day," the young man said with a snobbish look at Skittery. The young man took Lark's elbow and began to lead her through the market. Just as he was about to turn to go find Jack, he caught Lark throwing him a longing, pleading glance. 

When he found Jack, it was evident that he had had the same type of encounter. Each told the other what had happened. 

"That wasn't Lark, Jack. That was a shell of Lark. She doesn't want to be with that snob. If I can't help her, she'll live a life not meant for her."

**********

A few days later a note arrived at the lodging house for Skittery and Jack. 

' **Dear Jack and Skitts, **

**We're sorry we couldn't talk to you, but its better that we don't see you. We're sorry for any pain we caused you, but we need to explain. We are the fulfillment of a prophecy. We have the power to freeze time, move objects with our minds, see the past, present and future, levitate and blow things up. Lark can also heal just about everything. We came back in time from the 21st Century with a spell. We really are sorry. You will always be in our hearts. **

**                                 ~ Lark and Gale~'**

"We have to find them, Jack. We have to-." 

"Skitts, I know we have to find them but right now Grace is sick. She just started throwing up and coughing. She was a really high fever," Jack said, worry lines all over his face.

"Oh, God, no. Send someone for the doctor."

Skittery rushed up the stairs. Race, Flips, and Blink were gathered around Lark's old bunk. Grace was bunched up on the bed, sweat dripping down her flushed little face.

"Hey sweetie, how ya feelin'?" Skittery asked, stroking away the sweaty hair that was plastered on her forehead.

"My tummy hurts. I want Lawk. When she comin' bat Skittawy?" Grace said between coughs.

"I dunno sweetie. I really don't," Skittery said kissing her feverish forehead.

**********

Lark and Gale were at dinner with Henry and William that night at their house. Suddenly, Lark fainted. When she regained consciousness, her sister was bathing her forehead with a cool cloth and looking very worried. 

"What happened?" Gale asked.

"I dunno. Something's wrong with Grace. I had a premonition of her being sick. I could feel her pain and Skittery's worry. It got so bad I guess I fainted. I have to get to them and help them."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down sweetie. How exactly do you expect to help them? William and Henry won't let us see our brother and his friends, what makes you think they'll let us see our ex-boyfriends?"

"They don't own us. I don't care what they threaten, a little girl who has been through enough in her life needs me."

"You're right. I say screw them. Why should we marry those jerks when we can have 2 great guys who hopefully still love us," Gale said helping her sister up and heading to the door. 

"Where do you think you're going?" William bellowed from the study when he saw the 2 sisters, still in their evening gowns, throwing on coats and heading for the door. 

"We're going to help the guys we love. They need us. All we are to you are trophies to put on your wall," Gale said reaching for the door handle. 

"You're not going anywhere, you ungrateful little wench," Henry snarled, grabbing her wrist. Lark waved her hand and both William and Henry flew across the room. She opened the door and the 2 left the house with triumphant smiles on their faces. 

**********

An hour later Lark and Gale were in front of the Duane Street lodging house. They climbed the steps and Gale pounded on the door. 

"Can I help you?" Kloppman asked, not recognizing them.

"It's us Kloppy, Lark and Gale. We need to see Jack and Skittery," Gale said. 

"They're upstairs. Grace is real sick. The doc says its influenza."

Nodding solemnly, Lark and Gale quickly climbed the stairs and entered the bunkroom. The sight that met them was a bittersweet one. All the newsies were gathered around a bunk. All had sorrowful expressions on their faces. They didn't even look up when Lark and Gale entered. Lark immediately marched forward. She moved through the crowd of boys and stopped behind Skittery. 

"Skitts?" she said softly. 

"Lark?" he said looking up with an expression of wonder on his drawn, haggard, but still handsome face.

"I think I can help her Skitts, if you'll let me."

"Of course. I'm so worried, Lark, she's all I've got."

"No, you've got me and Gale and Jack and all the newsies. I know I can heal her, just get everyone downstairs," Lark said firmly, giving Skitts a quick kiss on the cheek.

**********

Lark closed her eyes and conjured up every memory she had of Grace. She felt the love she had for this little girl well up in her. She held her hands over the little girl and felt a connection form between them. She opened her eyes and saw Grace smiling up at her. 

"Lawk! You came bat!" Grace said throwing her arms around Lark's neck.

"Well I missed my Gracie. How ya feelin' sweetheart?" 

"I feel awl better. Whewe's Skittawy?"

"He's downstairs. You had everyone worried about you. Why don't you take Carrie and go see him."

**********

Skitter had been sitting on the stairs for the past hour praying that his little sister was all right. The sound of little bare feet running down the stairs broke him from his trance. He looked behind him and saw Grace running down the stairs towards him. He caught her in his arms and held her tight. Gale pushed past him to check on Lark. After checking a million times to make sure Grace was ok, Skittery left her to the other newsies fussing and teasing and went to find Lark. When he got to the bunkroom, he found in empty.

**********

Lark slowly opened her eyes. She wasn't in the newsies' lodging house. She was in her attic in Texas. She sat up quickly. Gale, Champ, Shrugs and Smiles were all slowly waking up too.

"I have a feeling the spell wore out," Shrugs said with a moan.

"Why now? Everything was getting to be so perfect," Lark exclaimed throwing herself back onto the pillows. 

"That's how life works," Champ said patting her arm. 

"Well, we'll just have to find away to change that," Lark said getting up and walking down the stairs.

**********

3 months had gone by since Lark and Gale had disappeared. The newsies had gotten sick of Skittery and Jack being "glum and dumb" so they too them and Grace to see Medda's afternoon show. The show seemed to have put them in a better mood. 

Jack and Skittery were walking a little ahead of the group. 2 figures were sitting on the stairs of the lodging house. As soon as they were close enough to recognize the figures, the world's biggest grins spread over their handsome faces. 

"Excuse me, but do you 2 young ladies need a place to stay for the night?" Skittery called teasingly. Lark and Gale ran into Skittery and Jack's outstretched arms. They both receive the most thorough kissings of their lives.  

"What happened to you? Where did you go?" Skittery sputtered, his face still lit up by a grin. 

"Well, after I sent Grace downstairs, Gale came up to check on me. We were sitting on my bunk when the room started to spin and then everything went black. Next thing we knew, we were back home with the boys. We've spent the past 3 months writing a spell that won't wear off. Obviously, we succeeded," Lark explained. 

"Well, if you're planning on staying here, I guess I should do something I've wanted to do for a while. Ella Walsh, I love you and have loved you since I first saw you in that alleyway off of Duane Street and I will love you until the day I die. Will you consent to do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Skittery said, kneeling in front of Lark and holding out a box he had pulled out of his pocket. 

Tears began to stream down her face as she smiled and nodded. She took the box and opened it. Inside was a small heart shaped diamond ring.  Skittery took the box from her and place the ring on her finger. By now the newsies were all cheering and hollering. Grace pushed her way over to her brother and yanked on his sleeve.

"Is Lawk my new sister _now_?" Grace asked as her brother picked her up.

"I will be pretty soon," Lark said, laughing and giving Grace a hug.

Meanwhile, Jack had pulled Gale off to the side of the crowd.

"Now, I know I don't have a diamond ring and I have nothing in this woild to make a home for you, but I'm asking you, Erin Walsh, to make me one of the happiest men alive and please, be my wife?" Jack asked, his love for Grace lighting up his eyes. 

"Jack, I don't need a big house or anything like that. I just need you and your love. WE can go to Santa Fe and make your dream come true. I would like nothing better than to be your wife and work beside you to make a home for us." 

Jack pulled her to him and kissed her, putting all his love into the kiss. 

"So, should we plan a double wedding?" Skittery asked as he and Lark came over to the couple. 

EPILOGUE

"I can't believe it. We're finally getting married!" Lark exclaimed as she and Gale looked at themselves in the mirror of the church's bride's room. Both were wearing simple dresses of white lawn and lace. After the wedding Jack and Erin were boarding a train for Santa Fe. Jack had bought enough land for them to start a ranch there. Skittery, Ella and Grace were moving into an apartment near the lodging house. Skittery got a job photographer for the New York Sun. And so, as all good stories should end. 

They Live Happily Ever After.

"Ring out the bells  
Upon this day of days  
May all the angels  
Of the Lord above  
In jubilation  
Sing their songs of praise  
And crown this  
Blessed time with  
Peace and love" ~ Les Miserables


End file.
